issueinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Canon Timeline
Prehistory Cretaceous period (between 146 and 65 million years ago) * The Goddess Merulina arrives from outer space to what will become later the Atlantic Ocean. Birth of Mankind * First human tribes form in northern Africa and the eastern Mediterranean. Nature spirits reach godhood status, starting to require human believers and worshipers. These gods eventually form pantheons that align themselves with human tribes. First War of Gods * One pantheon, lead by Lughebu, discovers how to feed on pain and negative feelings of men instead of worship. The benevolent gods fight against those of them who feed on negative feelings of men. The war ends when the malevolent gods are defeated and banished to the Spiritual Plane, and are now known as the Banished Pantheon. Second War of Gods * The goddess Tielekku learns the secrets of Magic and teaches them to other gods. Among her pupils are the gods Ermeeth and Hequat. The god Ermeeth reveals the secrets of magic to his worshipers. As a result, they stop worshiping the gods. Tielekku's faction, led by Hequat, defeat Ermeeth and his followers, effectively forcing them to flee. They cross the Atlantic Ocean and form the city of Oranbega. Oranbegan Civil War * With the clandestine support of Hequat, an Oranbegan named Mu'Rhakmet gathers a number of followers and begins to demand a return of the people to the worshiping of the gods and the old ways. A civil war soon follows. Mu'Rhakmeth and his followers are defeated and forced to flee to the sea. Founding of Mu - Approximately 14,000 Years Ago * After their defeat, the goddess Hequat raises an island from the sea and grants it to Mu'Rhakmeth and his followers to build a powerful nation on it. The previous inhabitants of the island, the Coralax, are forced to leave. One Coralax priest, Calystix the Shaper, summons The Leviathan to destroy the invaders, but Hequat defeats the beast and imprisons it under the island. The nation of Mu is born. Muvians practice eugenic breeding, generation after generation, creating people of incredible magical potential. The goddess Merulina falls silent, leaving the Coralax unguided and confused. The Mu - Oranbega War * Following Hequat's orders, Mu finally attacks, and the civilizations of Mu and Oranbega war against each other. The Oranbegans sink their city below the earth to protect themselves. Only a handful of Muvians survive the conflict and are forced to flee. Oranbegans are reduced to spiritual existence and their city of Oranbega is physically abandoned. Antiquity Ancient Egypt * The great mage Nectanebo rules during the 30th Dynasty, leaving behind a legacy of magic items and relics still used today. * The Kheldian half of the being that will be known later as Shadowstar looks to leave behind the ways of the Nictus and finds refuge in a priestess of an ancient Egyptian Moon cult. Together they create the path of the Warshades. Ancient Rome * Rome destroys Carthage. Many relics of the god Mot survive the city, being used by metahumans still today. * Evidence of activity of the Circle of Thorns. * Evidence of activity of the Cult of the Shaper. * The last Emperor of Rome, Romulus Augustus, joins the Path of the Dark. 12th through 18th centuries 12th century * The alien entity known as Shiva destroys the planet of the Arcosians. 1529 * Girolamo da Verrazano draws a map with the supposed location of the legendary Oranbega, in the American East Coast. 1592 * A book of ancient magic is written that includes a number of dark rituals, including the summoning of a powerful demon called "The Envoy of Shadows". 17th Century * The sect known as "Children of Enos" colonizes the Rogue Isles, enslaving the local population. * On the island of Malta, the Malta Knights separate from the Malta Templars. 1602 * Novus Cartago expedition launches from the island later known as Terra Volta. More evidence of Circle of Thorns activity. * Spells of the First Order, a translation of the first spells taught to men, is written. 1641 * The village of Salamanca is established. Late 17th Century * Giovanna Scaldi is born in Padua, Italy, near Venice. * Venice throws itself into a debauched frenzy, led by "Duchess" Giovanna Scaldi. Abelard Vernoux investigates the situation and defeats Giovanna. 1698 * Giovanna Scaldi dies in Venice while waiting to be executed. 1718 * The pirate Blackbeard harasses Fort Hades, on what is now Port Oakes, conquering the fort and leaving behind no survivors. When the French try to reclaim it, the hauntings begin. Note: There is some inconsistency whether the Red Hands are murdered French soldiers or murdered pirates. 1756 * A huge influx of colonists from Europe and America arrive in the Rogue Isles. 1766 * The Rogue Isles declare themselves independent from France. 19th century Early 1800s * The village of Dockside is founded in the harbor below Fort Hades. 1801 * Oceanview is settled by slave traders and other nefarious merchants. 1809 * September 19 - Elizabeth Grey (The Lady Grey) is born in England. 1810 * The Rogue Isles experiences a revival of the sect of The Children of Enos. 1817 * Slaves incite a failed revolt in Oceanview. Because of the resulting massacre, the island will change its name to Bloody Bay. 1823 * Smithport unites with neighboring communities to become Paragon City. 1830s * The Jesuit priest Father Henri partially exorcises the ghosts of Port Oakes. * First firefighting services are established in Paragon City. 1833 * April 3 - A huge volcano erupts, breaking the isle of Grandville into four: Cap au Diable, Port Oakes, Bloody Bay and Grandville. The isles sink into squalor and poverty. Note: This bit of lore is seemingly contradicted by the background events of Port Oakes and Bloody Bay, which describe them as separate islands before 1833, as well as the fact that Cap au Diable and Port Oakes are two halves of the same island, and the fact that the official map puts several islands between Bloody Bay and the other three locations. 1860s * A unit of the US Army is sent to fight a strange witch cult, which turns out to be the Banished Pantheon. 1861 * Paragon City becomes a major Army and Navy depot for the Union during the Civil War. 1864 * Nemesis fights on the Confederate side of the Civil War, but is defeated by General Sherman and forced to flee. 1878 * James "Spanky" Rabinowitz is born in Paragon City. 1890 * The mysterious Baron Zoria arrives in the British Isles, from Russia. 1893 * September 9 - Stephan Richter (Lord Recluse) is born in Paragon City. 1896 * June 6 - Marcus Cole (Statesman) is born in Paragon City. 1898 * December 21 - The Circle of Thorns is officially founded by Baron Zoria in the British Isles. 1900–1919 Early 1900s * Paragon City enters a period of intense industrialization. * Arachnos is founded in Italy. 1901 * Sergeant Westin Oakes rechristens Dockside as Port Oakes. 1911 * South End Rail Riot occurs in Paragon City. Dozens are wounded or killed, and federal troops are called in. Railway Consolidation Act passed. 1912 * Paragon Rail Company founded. 1914 * World War One begins. The Circle of Thorns flees en masse to America. 1918 * A huge fire destroys the neighborhood that will be later known as Brickstown. * Marcus Cole departs to the front lines of World War One in Europe. * September 1 - Devon Wilcox (Dark Watcher) is born in Paragon City. * November 11 - World War One ends. * Marcus Cole travels east after World War One ends, rather than returning to Paragon City. 1920–1929 1920s * Baron Zoria finds clues of location ofthe Malleus Mundi in an abandoned Templar fortress in Europe. * The Family begins setting up shop on Striga Isle. * The US Navy destroys a chapter of the Cult of the Shaper on the coast of Massachusetts. * A large number of skyscrapers are built in the Jewelers' District of Paragon City. The neighborhood is rechristened Steel Canyon. * Golden age of the Circle of Thorns, which expands like never before. Baron Zoria finds an entrance to Oranbega. 1920 * July 13 - Shalice Tilman (Sister Psyche) is born. 1923 * The Dawn Patrol is founded in the British Isles by Alistair Sutton.Dawn Patrol Article Note: This date is contradicted by other sources. 1926 * Paolo Tirelli and the woman who will be later known as Arakhn meet for the first time in Italy. * April 22 - Also in Italy, Ridolfo Uzzano joins the Path of the Dark. * May 6 - First appearance of the villain called Requiem. 1928 * The Orion-Majestic Theater, first of its class with sound, is built in Paragon City. * James Rabinowitz, Mayor of Paragon City, is murdered. Following a special election, he is succeeded by John Gryme. 1929 * The stock market crashes. Thousands lose their jobs and their homes. * The Great Depression hits Paragon City. Kings Row is hit especially hard, and turns into a hotbed of crime. 1930–1939 1930s * Rise of totalitarianism in Nazi Germany. * A large number of villains flee to the Rogue Isles, which become a haven for the supervillains. Among them, Arachnos infiltrates a number of cells. 1930 * July 4 or 10 - Marcus Cole and Stefan Richter drink from the Fountain of Zeus somewhere in Europe. 1931 * As a result of the Great Depression, street crime and organized crime are rampant in Paragon City. * Marcus Cole returns to Paragon City. 1932 * February - Swiss architect Rudolph Augustus Seifert arrives in Paragon City. * July 4 - Statesman, Dark Watcher and Maiden Justice form the Freedom Phalanx. For the rest of the decade, the Freedom Phalanx wages a successful war against organized crime. Many of the old crime families are destroyed by their actions. * July 11 - After the secret of the Southern United Manufacturing Company is revealed, Statesman and Nemesis battle in the streets of Steel Canyon in what becomes known as Brass Monday. * July 12 - The hero Atlas claps out the flames of a building on fire that firefighters couldn't extinguish by themselves. * December 17 - The tanker Moraine vanishes without a trace on her first voyage. 1933 * The Dream Doctor links the kidnapping of several Paragon City children to the Circle of Thorns, prevents their sacrifice and exposes the evil nature of the group to the public. The Circle as a public organization vanishes that same year. * The first Geneva Hotel is built in Paragon City. * January 9 - The Midnight Squad is founded by the Dream Doctor. 1935 * The Paragon Times building is built in Paragon City. 1936 * Pro-hero candidates win Paragon City council and mayoral elections and get tough on organized crime. Criminal empires in Paragon City crumble. Late 1930s * Somewhere in Europe, Requiem finds and recruits Othman Doul, the man who will become the villain Vandal. 1937 * Germany creates super-powered soldiers. * January 6 - The heroine Maiden Justice is sued by the very criminals she arrested. * September - The Citizen Crime Fighting Act is passed in Paragon City, legally authorizing masked heroes to arrest evildoers. * September 12 - The first legal arrest is made by a hero in Paragon City. 1939 * World War Two begins. Armies include individual metahumans as well as groups of them: The Dawn Patrol in England, The Storm Korps in Germany, and the Imperial Wind in Japan. * A parade in Paragon City, honoring the hero Atlas, is sabotaged by the hero's nemesis, the villain Teal Serpent. The plan is frustrated and the Teal Serpent is defeated. * July 14 - Alexis Cole (Miss Liberty) is born in Paragon City. 1940–1949 1940s * First sighting of Mek Man androids. * The Council splits off from Arachnos. 1940 * The Battle of Britain takes place in the skies of the British Isles. The Dawn Patrol helps the RAF fight German forces. * May 2 - Tammy Arcanus (Numina) is born. 1941 * December 7 - Japan attacks the US Naval Base in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. * December 7 - A group of German supersoldiers attacks Independence Port, the base of the Lend/Lease Program sending war equipment to the troubled British Isles. Despite the huge material and human damage they cause, the hero Atlas single-handedly stops the attack, losing his life in the process. * December 8 - The United States declares war on Axis powers. * Laws are modified to legally allow masked heroes to enlist and fight. * The Freedom Phalanx helps defend Great Britain from Nazi incursions. * The Rogue Isles declare themselves neutral, but with Allied leanings. President Marchand's army wages a visible "war" on 5th Column members. 1942 * The US Army opens special training facilities for metahuman soldiers in Paragon City. * The First Hero Brigade is formed. * A force of the Fifth Column, apparently the same who attacked Independence Port, attacks the First Hero Brigade in Liberty Plaza as they prepare to depart for Europe. * The First Hero Brigade fights in North Africa, but suffers heavy casualties and then reforms into small cells soon after. The Dream Doctor forms a cell called The Sand Kings, which performs numerous acts of sabotage and kidnapping against the Nazi forces. * The Storm Korps attack Buckingham Palace, briefly kidnapping the King of England. * The Storm Korps are re-deployed in North Africa to combat the Sand Kings. * The metahuman forces of Japan and America repeatedly clash in the Pacific theatre. The conflict turns personal and members of both forces become obsessed with defeating each other, creating a parallel but meaningless war. 1943 * October 28 - The Dawn Patrol is formed. Note: This date is contradicted by other sources. 1944 * June 6 - The Normandy Landings occur in France, with the Dawn Patrol and Freedom Phalanx in the first wave. The Storm Korps defend the German positions. Both sides suffer huge losses, including Statesman, who won't be able to fight again for the rest of the war. 1945 * The Storm Korps and the First Hero Brigade fight in the Black Forest of Germany. Only five of the soldiers of the Storm Korps survive to be judged. * The Storm Korps soldiers judged are found guilty of war crimes. * August - Nuclear bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Japan surrenders soon after, but the Imperial Wind refuses to stop fighting. * World War Two ends. * Nemesis threatens the United States with a poison gas. Freedom Phalanx member Dark Watcher finds the source of the gas in the sewers of Paragon City and neutralizes it, while Dr. Mnemonic develops an antidote. The antidote is distributed across the country by the Freedom Phalanx with only minutes to spare. * The leader of the Imperial Wind, The Lord of Frosts, fights the leader of the American metahuman forces in the Pacific theatre, Captain Volcano, defeating and killing him. The Lord of Frosts eludes pursuit and escapes. 1946 * The adventurers Lars and Tobias Hansen are captured while they were investigating a strange Italian cabal called "The Council". * Atlas Park inaugurated. Late 1940s * Many veteran heroes turn to a life of crime, with Paragon City as a favorite target. The rise in the number of villains causes a rise in the number of heroes as well. * The original Arachnos founder, The Weaver, is killed by the Red Widow and Lord Recluse. 1950–1959 1950s * The Cold War begins. Soviet and Western metahumans fight and die in secret battles around the globe. * The colossal hero Talos fights giant monsters during this decade. * The island of Grandville grows into a thriving business center. * Lord Recluse performs a military coup d'etat and declares the Rogue Isles under Arachnos rule. * Lord Recluse claims Mercy Island. Fort Cerberus is erected. * Mining operations begin in Sharkhead Isle. First sightings of the strange beings called "Slag Golems". 1950 * Rudolph Augustus Seifert plans the Olympic installations for the 1956 Games. Paragon City's candidature is rejected. 1951 * Elevated train system enters service in Paragon City. * December - First action of the heroine Galaxy Girl in Paragon City. 1952 * The Citizen Crime Fighting Act is modified and expanded to include groups and organizations. 1953 * The Freedom Phalanx prevents a ship full of explosives from arriving in Independence Port. Soon after, the Phalanx becomes the first publicly recognized super-group. The Midnight Squad and the Dawn Patrol soon follow. * Evidence of haunting in Dark Astoria. 1954 * June 11 - The hero Dark Watcher vanishes during an interdimensional patrol. 1956 * Might for Right Act passed. 1960–1969 1960s * Super powered covert operations become commonplace. * Resurgence of organized crime begins in Paragon City. Part of The Family moves to the Rogue Isles. * The colossal hero Talos continues to fight giant monsters, culminating in his final fight with the Chimera and the creation of Talos Island. * In a cavern near the Earth's core, the heroine Numina loses her body and becomes trapped in the body of the supervillain Red Threat. * The Circle of Thorns infiltrates the Malta Group. 1960 * Tang Tub Ci is born in Laos. * May 8 - Michael White (Back Alley Brawler) is born in Paragon City. 1962 * Leonard Calhoun is born. * June 16 - Raymond Keyes (Positron) is born in Paragon City. 1964 * First monorail cars enter service in Paragon City. * Arachnos Revolution. * July 18 - Josh Young (Blue Steel) is born in Paragon City. * October 13 - Belladonna Vetrano (Ghost Widow) is born in the Rogue Isles. 1965 * August 17 - Imad Malak (Scirocco) is born in the middle east. * November 18 - Hero 1 is born in England. 1966 * March 22 - Steven Berry (Synapse) is born in Paragon City. Late 1960s * The villain Protean ambushes Galaxy Girl while she is working in a Paragon City soup kitchen and kills her sidekick, Dauntless. 1967 * Public protests against the Might for Right Act sweep Paragon City. The Might for Right Act is declared unconstitutional and abolished. * A secret meeting of top level intelligence operatives takes place on the island of Malta. The Malta Group is born. 1968 * April 20 - Rularuu is trapped in the Shadow Shard. * December 12 - Justin Sinclair (Manticore) is born in Paragon City. 1969 * January 15 - Serpent Drummer is born. 1970–1979 1970s * Publicly known supergroups are involved in Cold War conflicts. * The highway systems of Skyway City are built. 1970 * April 12 - Christopher Thales (Castle) is born in Paragon City. 1971 * March 14 - Gideon Ray (Captain Mako) is born in Paragon City. 1974 * April 22 - Twins Anne Connelly (Borea) and Sarah Connelly (Levantera) are born. 1975 * Tub Ci arrives in Paragon City. * December 9 - Ernesto Rodriguez (Black Scorpion) is born in South America, likely Nicaragua. 1976 * American spy plane is shot down over the Soviet Union by a Soviet metahuman. Statesman is sent to rescue the crew. A Soviet general launches a nuclear warhead against him, nearly killing the hero and putting the world on the verge of a nuclear war. Heroes sabotage the weapons of both superpowers. Hero One offers himself as negotiator to find a peaceful solution. Relations between supergroups and governments are badly damaged as a result and will never be completely restored. 1977 * May 22 - Eddie Polstra (Maelstrom) is born. Late 1970s * Protean attacks Manticore's house and kills both of his parents. 1979 * February - Back Alley Brawler founds the Regulators in Paragon City. * September - Leonard Calhoun arrested in Paragon City for the first time. The Outcasts are born soon after. * A deep economic recession begins in the United States. 1980–1989 1980s * Early in the decade, Roger Vrabel dies. Neil McIntosh follows soon after. The Malta Group falls into turmoil. * Talos Island begins to experience a real estate boom during the early years of the decade. * The economic recession and rise of drugs in the mid-1980's leads to a moral crisis for heroes in Paragon City. Threats, beatings and torture become relatively common methods. * The hero Scirocco comes to Paragon City. 1980 * April 24 - Eddie Polstra's father is killed in the failed rescue attempt of the U.S. embassy workers being held hostage in Iran. 1981 * Back Alley Brawler and the Regulators launch a war on street drugs in Paragon City. * Rudolf Augustus Seifert dies in Paragon City, at age 83. * Ferry service between Talos Island and Peregrine Island begins. 1982 * The leader of The Family, Harry Frost, is accidentally killed during a clash with the Regulators. * The Rogue Isles sign a weapons treaty with Paragon City. Nuclear weapons are removed from the isle of Warburg. * The Council launches the Scion Experiment. * February 3 - Katherine Stevens (Mynx) is born in Paragon City. 1983 * The Dawn Patrol and Regulators attack Asian and South-American drug fields in the continuing war on street drugs. 1984 * Lord Recluse sells the island of Bloody Bay to the villain named Malocchio. * First appearance of the drug called "Superadine" in Paragon City. Economic recession as well as shortages in heroin and coca lead to the rise of the drug and to the appearance of Trolls. The source of the drug is unknown. * February 19 - Andrew Crenshaw (Gaussian) is born. * June 25 - Clarissa Moore (War Witch) is born in Paragon City. 1985 * Tub Ci is arrested in Paragon City for heroin dealing. 1986 * The Midnight Squad discovers the laboratory where the Superadine is being created. Back Alley Brawler assaults the place, giving all material found there to the Freedom Phalanx. Note: This date is contradicted by other sources. * Statesman attacks Lord Recluse by himself. Late 1980s * Arachnos rebuilds and occupies Fort Hades. * Clarissa Van Dorn is murdered by Julianne Thompson. * Crey Biotech is founded in Switzerland. * Count Alphonse Crey falls into a coma. * Crey Industries moves its headquarters to Paragon City. * Monica Cole (Maiden Justice) passes away from old age complications in the hospital. The soon-to-be Freedom Phalanx (II) defeats the Tyranny Legion and foils Operation: WEB. Statesman, with Manticore, Positron, Sister Psyche, and Synapse as his teammates, declares a second Freedom Phalanx. 1988 * July 7 or 12 - A Freedom Phalanx researcher, Dr. Brian Webb, publicly announces the discovery of technology able to pierce the interdimensional barrier. Dimensional travel is born. 1989 * While exploring a dimension where the United States fell to Nazi Germany, Dr. Webb and his expedition are captured, tortured and killed by that dimension's version of Statesman, the Reichsman. * Nazi supersoldiers, led by the Reichsman, invade Paragon City. The Freedom Phalanx confronts and defeats them. Reichsman is captured and imprisoned. Portal Corp installations are destroyed in the battle. The widow of Dr. Webb starts a long legal battle to retain control of the now ruined firm. * A multinational force of heroes launches an attack against the alien entity known as "Shiva" in deep space. The heroes are never heard from again. * A rain of meteorites falls on the island of Bloody Bay, leaving it uninhabitable. * April 2 - A Night Widow named Belladonna Vetrano dies during a disastrous Arachnos operation against the Family. Only one member of the Arachnos force survives. * October 30 - Eve Salvatore (Desdemona) is born. 1990–1999 Early 1990s * Founding of the Freakshow. * The Freakshow attack a Crey transport carrying the military-grade drug later known as "Excelsior". 1990 * The dirigible Spirit of Freedom starts patrolling Atlas Park. * May - Haripual "Harry" Atta is arrested for the first time. * Tub Ci is found guilty of manslaughter in Paragon City and imprisoned. * The Governor of Cap au Diable is killed by extradimensional attackers. Dr. Aeon comes to Cap au Diable, builds the Power Transfer System and is appointed by Lord Recluse as the new governor. 1991 * Fall of the Soviet Union and communism. End of the Cold War. * A schism forms in the Malta Group regarding their purpose after the fall of the Berlin Wall. * The Gold Brickers plunder the central vault of Aeon City's bank. * The Yugoslav Wars begin. Refugees in Paragon City later form the Skulls. 1992 * Old Soviet heroes form powerful metahuman mafias which control oil in the Russian region. 1993 * The Valiant Defenders of the Motherland, the first independent Russian organization of heroes, is formed. 1994 * Rebecca Foss forms Hero Corps in London. * Metahuman mercenaries begin working for corrupt governments, drug cartels and terrorist groups among others. * May - Harry Atta arrested for the second time. 1995 * Hero Corps opens its first branch in Mexico City. Branches in Rio de Janeiro, Jakarta and Johannesburg follow. * The US Army creates the Joint Command Special Threat Response Battalion (aka Vigilance) to deal with high risk crises. * Arachnos sends exploration and engineering teams to Bloody Bay. * The Freakshow try to hijack the Talos - Peregrine ferry. * Tub Ci is released from prison and later forms the Tsoo. * The original Luminary becomes spokesman for Hero Corps in Paragon City. * The hero Invisible Falcon vanishes without a trace. 1998 * Hero Corps has now more than 30 branches around the globe. * Harry Atta joins the Trolls. * Portal Corp re-opens, under new management. * Hero Corps tries to open a branch in Paragon City, the first one in the United States. * The Freedom Phalanx declares itself not under the laws or politics of any country. 1999 * Public protests occur against the construction of the Hero Corps building in Paragon City. Previously unknown supervillains attack Paragon. Countess Crey deplores that Statesman and the Freedom Phalanx are trying to prevent the establishment of Hero Corps in Paragon City. * February - First clash between Hero Corps and the Freedom Phalanx. In the confusion, a villain escapes. * March - Over a three week period, the hero Luminary makes a public demonstration of his powers as part of his campaign for Hero Corps. * Spring/Summer - Power-armored soldiers destroy the recently finished Hero Corps building. * May - Countess Crey publicly announces her sponsorship of Hero Corps. * September - Metahuman mercenaries use poison gas on a secret installation of the Midnight squad in Terra Volta, killing 47 people. * October - Hero Corps leaves Paragon City. They have spent five times their expected budget. 2000–2009 2000 * UN Special Council of Super Human Activities formed. * The Hollowing occurs in Paragon City. * July - Art History student Vanessa DeVore travels from Paragon City to Italy to study in Florence. * During a weekend trip to Venice, Vanessa DeVore buys an old porcelain mask and uses the mask for the first time. Frightened by the power of Giovanna Scaldi, Vanessa resolves to never touch the mask again, and moves back to Paragon City. 2001 * Hero Corps has now over 100 branches all over the globe. * January 11 - The hero Bastion (Citadel) is created in Paragon City. * Spring/Summer - First sightings of Clockwork. 2002 * May 23 - Thousands of lights appear all over the world. It is determined that they are portals. Star Strider volunteers to be the first to enter one of these mysterious portals and is never seen or heard from again. * May 23 - The start of the Rikti Invasion. * June 5 - Vanguard is formed. * Summer - Vanessa DeVore uses the mask for the second time against the Rikti in Paragon City, sealing her fate. * August 30 - First sighting of the Clockwork King in Paragon City. * November 27 - The Vanguard form into two teams, the Alpha Team, led by Statesman, and the Omega Team, led by Hero 1. At great cost, the teams succeed in shutting the main Rikti portal, sparking the end of the Rikti War. Post-Rikti War Due to the chaos and destruction of the Rikti War, the rise of many villain groups in the period between the end of the war and the beginning of the arrival of new heroes has only circumstantial dates available. The following events occurred after the Rikti War: * The Joint Command Special Threat Response Battalion vanishes without a trace. * The Banished Pantheon takes over Dark Astoria. * The neighborhood of Overbrook is destroyed by the villain Faultline. * The neighborhood of Paragon Heights is renamed Galaxy City. * First encounter with The Lost in Paragon City. * The Sky Raiders commit a series of terrorist acts in the African country of West Libertalia. 2003 * Hero Corps returns to Paragon City. * The ecoactivist Hamidon Pasalima leads a raid on the Paragon City University, and creates The Will of the Earth. The raid is stopped by heroes, but Pasalima escapes. * March 8 - The Hamidon is created. * First sighting of Devouring Earth creatures. * April 28 - The Sky Raiders attack Paragon City. 2004 * Snakes are allowed to take over the south part of Mercy Island. * August - Local authorities declare the Malleus Mundi lost from the Lubyanka Museum in Moscow. * September 17 - The Rularuu attack Paragon City. The use of the Malleus Mundi is implied. * October - Peacebringers arrive in Paragon City. * October 31 - Mythic creatures invade Paragon City. * October/November - Fifth Column/Council war in Paragon City. Quantum array guns appear for the first time. * November - The hero Sunburst suffers a tragic accident, devastating the zone of Siren's Call and leaving it uninhabitable. * November 22 - First sighting of Lusca in Independence Port. * November 24 - Moraine's sinking place discovered. * November 28 - First sighting of the Ghost Ship Moraine in Paragon City. * December - The Clockwork Paladin seen in Kings Row for the first time. 2005 * January - The Winter Horde attacks Paragon City. * April - Arenas open in Paragon City. * April - The heroine Sister Psyche recovers her body. * Late April - Paragon City Power Crash. * May - Lord Recluse begins Operation: DESTINY in Paragon City. * May 16 - Construction of the Darwin's Landing fort begins on Mercy Island. * August - First mention of Longbow, organized by Ms. Liberty. * August - Hellion arsonists act in Steel Canyon for the first time. * September 13 - Siren's Call zone re-opened to heroes. * October 26 - Statesman, Freedom Phalanx and Longbow attack the Rogue Isles. * October 31 - Arachnos forces stage a massive breakout of prisoners at the Zigursky prison in Brickstown. * October 31 - Longbow begins Operation Beachhead in Bloody Bay. * Marshal Blitz rebels against Arachnos and declares Warburg independent. * The Paragon Police Department force is reformed to deal with the increasing superpowered threat from the Rogue Isles. *Longbow reports the first Coralax sightings in the Rogue Isles and on the shores of Paragon City. 2006 * Overbrook is rebuilt. 2007 * April 30 - Grandville's WEB evil purpose suspected. Statesman requests volunteers to investigate it. * May 1 - Dr. Brainstorm Patents the Hypothetical Framework in the Rogue Isles. * July 24 - The Second Rikti Invasion begins. * November 28 - Menders of Ouroboros make contact with Paragon City's heroes and the Rogue Isles' villains. 2008 * February 14 - Wedding of Manticore and Sister Psyche in Paragon City. * May 20 - The land of Cimerora is seeking help against homeland and foreign enemies, even if the help comes from the future. * May 20 - The Midnight Squad seeks new members to help bring the Rikti assault to an end. * May 20 - Members of Arachnos decide they want in on Operation: DESTINY even if it means striking it out on their own. * December 2 - Daedalus and Sister Airlia make contact with Paragon City's heroes and Rogue Isles' villains. 2009 * April 8 - Architect Entertainment is opened to the public in both Paragon City and the Rogue Isles by Dr. Thaddeus Aeon AQSA. * June 29 - Reichsman is sprung free from his Boomtown stasis prison on bequest of Roderick Mueller. * November 27 - Omega Team's time capsule is opened. 2010 - Present 2010 * August 17 - Emperor Cole begins to make his preparations in Praetoria to invade Primal Earth. * November 30 - The Primal-Praetorian War begins with the preemptive Alpha Strike to halt Praetoria's initial assault. * November 30+ - Citizen unrest begins in the streets of Nova Praetoria. 2011 * April 5 - Prometheus arrives in Ouroboros. * September 13 - Shivan meteors destroy Galaxy City. Arachnos uses the destruction to attempt an incursion into the heart of Paragon City. * September 13 - Longbow assaults Mercy Island, taking over Fort Darwin. * November 8 - Miss Liberty, Statesman's daughter, is killed by Marshal Blitz 2012 * January 17 - Statesman is killed by Darrin Wade * January 18-February 20? - Sister Psyche is killed by Darrin Wade Category:Game Background